dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Achievements and Trophies in Raging Blast
The following are a complete list of all Xbox 360 Achievements and PlayStation 3 Trophies in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Xbox 360 Achievements There are 50 Achievements with a total of 1000 Points.http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/dragon-ball-raging-blast/achievements/ *''100% Complete: Obtain all the achievements - 100 Gamerscore *Saiyan Saga Complete: Complete the Saiyan Saga in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Frieza Saga Complete: Complete the Frieza Saga in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Androids Saga Complete: Complete the Androids Saga in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Majin Buu Saga Complete: Complete the Majin Buu Saga in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Bardock Saga Complete: Complete the Bardock Saga in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Leg. Super Saiyan Saga Complete: Complete the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *What-If Stories Saga Complete: Complete the What-If Stories in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Battle-Thirsty Warrior: Unlock all the battles in the Dragon Battle Collection - 10 Gamerscore *Limitbreaker!: Complete all the battles in the Dragon Battle Collection on the Hard difficulty setting - 40 Gamerscore *Character Collector: Unlock every character - 10 Gamerscore *Fashion King: Unlock every costume - 10 Gamerscore *High-Roller Warrior: Obtain large amount of D-Points - 20 Gamerscore *Star Holder: Collect 100 Stars - 10 Gamerscore *Arcade King: Achieve the #1 ranking in Arcade in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Super Survivor: Achieve the #1 ranking in Survival in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Speed Demon: Achieve the #1 ranking in Time Attack in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Point Fiend: Achieve the #1 ranking in Score Attack in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Undefeated Champ: Achieve the #1 ranking in KO Attack in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Battle Bonus Complete: Earn Battle Bonus Complete in Score Attack in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Battle-Crazy: Win 100 times in 1P vs. CPU battle - 20 Gamerscore *Blazing Friendship: Fight 10 times in 1P vs. 2P battle - 10 Gamerscore *Days of Endless Battles: Fight 30 times in 1P vs. 2P battle - 10 Gamerscore *All Ruined: Destroy all of the objects on every map in 1P vs. CPU Versus mode - 10 Gamerscore *Fought as All Characters: Battle as all characters in Versus Mode - 10 Gamerscore *Fought on All Maps: Battle on all battle maps in Versus Mode - 10 Gamerscore *Debuted on the World Stage: Fight in an Xbox LIVE battle for the first time - 10 Gamerscore *10 Titles Achieved: Collect 10 or more Xbox LIVE titles - 10 Gamerscore *20 Titles Achieved: Collect 20 or more Xbox LIVE titles - 30 Gamerscore *30 Titles Achieved: Collect 30 or more Xbox LIVE titles - 60 Gamerscore *Veteran Fighter: Reach your 100th fight in Xbox LIVE battle- 20 Gamerscore *Xbox LIVE W. Tournament Champion: Win the Xbox LIVE World Tournament - 30 Gamerscore *World Tournament Champion: Win the offline World Tournament - 10 Gamerscore *Cell Games Champion: Win the offline Cell Games - 10 Gamerscore *Item Collector: Collect all items - 20 Gamerscore *Full Item Box Expansion: Expand the Item Box to max - 10 Gamerscore *All Characters Customized: Customize decks for all the characters - 10 Gamerscore *Knowledge of the Fighting Arts: Complete the Battle Dojo for Beginners - 10 Gamerscore *Seeker of the Fighting Arts: Complete the Battle Dojo (Basic) - 10 Gamerscore *Master of the Fighting Arts: Complete the Battle Dojo (Advanced) - 10 Gamerscore *Proof of Training: Play Single/Team Battle training 30 times - 10 Gamerscore *Trivia Expert: View all character introductions and histories in the Museum's Character Encyclopedia - 10 Gamerscore *Maestro: Get all of the game BGM - 10 Gamerscore ;Secret Achievements *Planet Destroyer: Achieve the #1 ranking in Destruction Attack in Super Battle Trial - 30 Gamerscore *Galactic Ruler: Achieve the #1 ranking in Extreme Battle in Super Battle Trial - 60 Gamerscore *Strong Arm Champ: Achieve the #1 ranking in Punching Machine in Super Battle Trial - 20 Gamerscore *Ultimate Tag Team: Unlock all of the teams in Team Battle in Super Battle Trial - 20 Gamerscore *First Win in Exrtreme Battle!: Win once in Extreme Battle in Super Battle Trial - 10 Gamerscore *Collector of the Dragon Balls: Collect 7 Dragon Balls in Super Battle Trial - 20 Gamerscore *In the Same Class as Hercule?!'': Get a record of 137 points on Punching Machine in Super Battle Trial - 40 Gamerscore See also *List of Achievements and Trophies in Raging Blast 2 *List of Achievements and Trophies in Ultimate Tenkaichi *List of Achievements in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect References Category:Lists